


[铁虫]

by Julia_Starker



Category: starker - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Starker/pseuds/Julia_Starker
Kudos: 27





	[铁虫]

以前托尼不明白为什么只是打炮而已彼得却总是喜欢坐几小时飞机来这里也不愿意去曼哈顿两人名下的公寓里就近解决，可能彼得只是喜欢这里的风景，可是后来彼得说“我一向不喜欢带情人回家，在外面比较好，而外面的酒店又确实没有这里风景好”。  
敢情约炮还要有约炮的仪式感似的，托尼当时只是面色不善地往帕克总裁的敏感点上恶意碾压了几次，觉得对方这个嘴还是只用来发出呻吟会比较美妙，一说话反而让他心情很糟糕，虽然他早就清楚自己被划出了这个男孩的私人领域。  
哦，备注一下，心理上的。  
至于生理上的私人领域嘛...托尼的手此刻正顺着彼得浴袍下摆往里面摸，他本来想自己也先去冲个澡再说，但是对方小腿的曲线简直是上天对人间亲笔勾画的瑰宝，让托尼忍不住像是要确认真实性一般地抚摸，但是当他再往上的时候...“你确定你真的以为我还有一天半才来吗Honey？你可是骚得连底裤都没穿。”  
“我刚洗完澡而且这里又不会有别人...嘿你别，别这样摸....”试图夹起腿的彼得被托尼突然摸上自己阴茎的动作吓得不敢乱动，他可不想刚洗完澡的自己就被托尼一下子甩进旁边的泳池里——他不喜欢在水里做，不仅皮肤会泡皱，而且因为蹬腿的频率和力度不同、着力点的限制所以更容易抽筋或者腰肢酸软——别问他为什么知道。  
托尼抬眼看着他，彼得无比真诚地眨眨眼，最终托尼还是放开了手，他站起身来低头凑过去，彼得心领神会地乖乖主动仰头去和他接吻，斯塔克向来随心所欲，但是彼得帕克也向来最懂投其所好，他知道自己和托尼就是喜欢这种偏向于命令与服从的性爱氛围，所以他乐于用湿热的吻“感激”对方的“退让”。  
但是真的是退让吗？怎么可能，那可是托尼·斯塔克，不用性器插入也有一万种方法让床伴湿透的男人。  
“等我洗完出来的时候我希望你已经给自己做好了准备，”一吻结束后托尼的唇瓣和胡渣在彼得耳边厮磨，“顺便一提，Daddy很喜欢你今天的味道，所以你只能寄希望于听话来争取我一会儿温柔一点了。”

实际上，就算彼得照做了，也只会让托尼更无法温柔而已。  
呵，男人。  
“为什么我也用了那个沐浴露，却还是只有你闻起来那么香。”  
托尼一边顶撞一边在彼得的背上留下啃咬的痕迹，他压了压彼得的腰示意对方沉下去一点，然后看着一颗汗珠流到对方尾椎处的浅浅凹痕里，这具本来就极富美感的身体在阳光的照射下有健康又漂亮的光泽。  
“唔...天啊，就是那里...哼嗯...”  
彼得早已学会不去回应那些调情的话，或者说每到这种时候他也没有办法有条不紊地思考，他只感觉到自己被托尼操得只会恳求更多，直到铺天盖地的快感把他变成一尾透明的鱼才能从对方的桎梏里溜走。  
这个奇怪的比喻来自于每次他和托尼做太疯之后他都会觉得自己像第一天得到人类双脚的小美人鱼，但是他不敢把这个话告诉托尼，不然一定又会被嘲笑他这种小孩子气的奇思妙想。  
但好在彼得向来就不介意，或者说他的身体从一开始就是托尼开发的，与对方的契合程度和享受程度向来不会因为动作上的暴虐而大打折扣，只会有做完之后躺在床上从发梢到脚趾尖都精疲力尽却舒爽的感觉。  
托尼很喜欢在这个时候把彼得抱在怀里，虽然会有汗，但是肌肤想贴的温度总是很美好，而且还会有一种好像他们真的是亲密无间的恋人的错觉。


End file.
